


Contracts, Relics, and Everything Else

by SirenaSib



Series: Sinful Writings [2]
Category: Anthem (Video Game), Anthem - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hint to romance, More tags later, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Tension, Uncle Haluk, then romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: Freelancers see a lot and do a lot. They are constantly around relics, saving arcanist, killing bad guys, just a lot. Of course it’s pretty much the same for Lacia. Her’s is just a little bit more weird.





	1. Caress

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS I SUGGEST FINISHING ANTHEM BEFORE READING! YOU BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Images may or may not be with all chapters I write. This chapter has a image with it.

She thought he died when the strider fell on him and it was quiet for a while. The dominion didn’t do anything for a couple of months and then they started back up. Then she would be silencing relics and she saw his form before she would look away to finish the mission, and when she looked back he was gone.

Then she started hearing his voice. “Such a strong freelancer.” “Should of joined the dominion.” “I see why you survived the Heart of Rage.”

And it only got worse. She would arrive back to the fort, dirty, hungry, exhausted. And pass out in her bed. Then when she wakes up stuff was moved. She blamed it on her tired mind but it continued even when she didn’t come home on the brink of passing out.

She wanted to blame it on being around the relics so much that it was just affecting her in a way but something told her to get a camera to be sure. She did and hated it.

There he was appearing out of no where. He looked like a mix of what ever was his javelin armor and that accursed form he took when he interacted with the relic. He moved the blanket up after it had slid down in her sleep before giving her head a gentle rub. Then he would walk around and move stuff. Few papers organized, clothes moved, a cup of water, just small things. Then he walked to the camera.

“Hello freelancer, I was wondering when you would come to terms.”

Then he turned to her sleeping form and disappear. She went out the next couple of weeks just finding anything to kill before she would sit in peace and just think.

Faye was catching on that something wasn’t right and it was getting hard to keep that little secret under control. Faye had talked to her after one of her kill-and-sit moments to express her concern but Lacia just played it off with a lie. It didn’t deter Faye.

And then she was seeking him out. Trying to find him in anyway she could. Going after the dominion but finding nothing that shows he was back in business to just doing missions to get that small window of time.

She was out just patrolling and getting some fresh air after telling Faye she was okay again when she saw a glimpse of him and like any normal freelancer she went after him. He lured her in to a pretty deep cave that was glowing with its own life before he appeared again, this time he was here and not in his projection. Faye wouldn’t know, she was cut off, alone, with him.

“Still you act foolish to chase me, freelancer.”

“It’s not foolish if you watch me sleep, Monitor.”

She did lace his name in some venom as she spoke but she was tired of his game. The where close to each other now just staring seeing what the other would do.

“I see why you hide in your javelin. Protecting this pretty face.”

He lifted his hands one going to her neck pressing the button to force the faceplate back while the other held her head.

“Monitor  stop. What are you doing.”

“You don’t support my actions.”

“Yeah when it involves the fate of the world, but this is co-“

His thumb grazes over her lips, silencing the freelancer in surprise.

“Hush now, let me marvel in awe.”

She stood there face red with lips parted in shocked surprise.


	2. You trust me, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacia is just really conflicted.

It really was getting worse. She now actually wanted to see The Monitor and speak to him. Why try to control the relic, why try to rule the world, why not join back with the dominion, why. . .her?

 

“You trust me right, my judgement and my actions.” 

 

They were just working on her javelin when she brought it up. Haluk, thankfully, was out and had to do his own thing but Faye was here. Faye stopped moving and gave Lacia a look that made her face red in embarrassment and made her go back to looking at her javelin.

 

“Never mind, forget I said anything.”

 

“Lacia no you have been acting strange ever since the Heart of Rage, and I’m not meaning the first visit, the second one. What happened?” 

 

To lie or to tell the truth. Maybe some truth?

 

“I. . .I think I’m seeing The Monitor. I think because I’m around the relics so much I’m just. . . I don’t know how to explain it.” 

 

“The Monitor? Lacia you killed him. He won't be back to hurt you, to hurt us, or the people.”

 

“I know, it’s just. I want to know why?”

 

“Why that your seeing him?”

 

“No, why did he do it. Why did he think he could control it when no one could, it can’t be just for greed?”

 

“People do things for many reason, but sometimes for just one. It happens Lacia, and as much as I know you wanted to stop him, before you had to kill him, it happens.”

 

She didn’t speak for a bit, just silently worked on her javelin thinking over what Faye said.

 

“When do you see him?”

 

Lacia paused for a moment.

 

“I see him when a relic is involved for sure, but sometimes I see him just when I’m on patrol. I think I saw him in my room once but it was after a long bad day.”

 

“Could it be just mental exhaustion?”

 

Lacia just shrugged before replying.

 

“Look if he is back for real, can you just trust whatever choice I make, something just seems off to me with what I’m seeing.” 

 

“Of course I’ll trust you. I may not agree with what it is but I know how you are. I am your Cypher after all.”

 

“Thank you Faye, just don’t tell Haluk.”

 

“Oh, he would freak out.” 

 

The both laughed before going back to work and talking about something else.


	3. Mind Tricks (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She really is losing her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image with this and it kinda gets sexual. Possibly a 2 parter will update this if it is.

Lacia had just finished a contract when the rain had started. It was light at first before it all came down and it left her stuck. It was too dangerous to fly though with the winds and lightning but walking would be bad as well from the flooding rivers. So she found a cave.

 

“Faye I’m gonna sit and wait it out. When will it stop?”

 

“Your gonna be there for a while, I send you a message when I can but the wind is already bad over here. We might lose connection.”

 

“Ok if it clears up before you can hail me I’ll get to the fort. Stay safe.”

 

“You as well.”

 

Lacia closed the connection as she stood at the mouth of the cave watching the rain fall. She huffed in irritation. As much as she loved the rain it sucked if it left her grounded.

 

“Stuck as well freelancer?”

 

Of course he would be here. He is always following her. She turned to the inside of the cave.

 

“You know it would be nice if you used my name, if your gonna follow me around.”

 

All he did was laugh as he walked closer to her.

 

“Your in a different Javelin I see. Your favorite lose it’s touch?”

 

“No my favorite is getting fixed after your soldiers thought it would be smart to try and capture me.”

 

He laughed again before turning towards the mouth of the cave.

 

“There not my soldiers, not right now at least.”

 

“Not surprising, since you should of died.”

 

He turned to her sharply. Lacia just stood looking at him with arms crossed.

 

“But you don’t believe that, you never wanted to kill me.”

 

“No, it wasn’t my original plan but I wanted you to stop, see how wrong you are.”

 

Lacia turned and walked into the cave more, looking around. The Monitor simply followed. She had found a big opening with a hole in the roof letting some rain in but there was a large patch of soft vegetation.

 

She was about to just sit and wait till she was pushed up against the wall. The Monitor was right against her back leaving her trapped.

 

“Now I got you.”

 

“What the hell are you doing? Let me go!”

 

The Monitor pushed against her harder as a hand searched for the seam in her back to force her Javelin open. Lacia quickly activated her back thruster forcing the Monitor to stagger back some giving her a chance to flip away from the wall.

 

He turned around to face her only to be forced back into the wall she was on. He laughed as Lacia placed a blade to his neck. She screeched at him.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

 

“Getting you to react, Freelancer.”

 

“What?”

 

“You think that I am curious about you but you forget about your own feelings.”

 

Lacia faulted slightly and that gave the Monitor a opening. He forced the blade away and locked both arms in one hand. She felt the tell-tell sign that she was starting to panic causing her javelin to start locking up.

 

“There is no reason to panic Freelancer, you’ll enjoy this.”

 

She felt him link into her mind forcing her out of her panicked state. She could feel everything they both were feeling at the same time. He was right, she is enjoying this.

 

“H-how?”

 

There was just so much feeling, she wanted more. Is what it was like when Cyphers heard the Anthem?

 

_You know how freelancer, cyphers are careful, they don’t do this because of what is felt._

 

She felt both of them lay in the grass. He was on top a hand roaming over the hard plating to find the small soft material, or was she rubbing him. It didn’t matter, it felt really really good.

 

_I knew you would enjoy this._

 

“If you-you stop, I will-beat the shit out of you.”

 

It was so hard to focus to speak. She felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

 

_Your in no state to make threats freelancer._

 

“Oh bite me, cheater.”

 

He chuckled again.

 

_You would enjoy that wouldn’t you? Being marked by me for your friends to see._

 

Oh shit. Wrong choice of words, nice job Lacia.

 

“They don’t even know your alive.”

 

_I can change that, but not right now. It had stopped raining and you told your Cypher you will be back._

 

She felt the mental connection lessen and opened her eyes. She saw a projection of the Monitor standing above her.

 

_We will see each other again, Lacia._

 

He left her mind and the projection disappeared. She was pissed and horney. He fucking got her off and left her.

 

She really is losing her mind.


	4. Run Away (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fight or flight responce kicks in when something scares you, and sometimes the wrong response happens.

She didn't need this today. Actually she didn't need this ever. Owen was back, and she was pissed.

 

“What is he doing back here?”

 

“H-hey Lacia, how you been?”

 

Owen only receive glares from her before she stalked closer to him.

 

“No you don't get the privilege of asking me that, you lost it.”

 

Faye stood between the two, gentenly guide Lacia back a bit as she spoke.

 

“Lacia please calm down, he brought news that seem worrisome.”

 

She scoffed.

 

”What news? That he lost the javelin? Guess what, I don't care!”

 

She was about to walk away before Haluk blocked her exit and Owen blurted out.

 

“I seen you with The Monitor! There I said it! I’ll be going now.”

 

Haluk remained unmoving but had a shocked face before he spoke.

 

“You’ve been seeing the monitor!-”

 

“Haluk.”

 

“Without telling us-”

 

“Haluk.”

 

“Or killing him!-”

 

“Haluk!”

 

He looked at Faye while Lacia remind still with arms cross, face contorted in anger. 

 

“She had her reasons. She thought-”

 

“You knew!”

 

Lacia spoke up.

 

“Yeah she did! I thought because I was around relics a lot it was making me think I was seeing him, but guess what, Nope! He’s alive! ‘Lacia the freelancer who went into The Heart of Rage’ didn't kill the bastard! He got out!”

 

“You still should put a bullet in his head!”

 

“Why because he was being a idiot! You know I never wanted to kill him! I wanted to show him that everyone else couldn't of done it, so why would he! Even if it was just him, it could make a difference, make people stop trying!”

 

Owen spoke up.

 

“Lacia he could hurt you! He could be playing with you and hurt you later! Look what he did to me!”

 

“No stop, you don't get to say! You made that choice and I tried to stop you. You wanted to be the big hero! Guess what, heros die Owen! Your lucky he didn't kill you!”

 

“And what if he kills you Lacia? Then what? Huh?! Should I just let it be!”

 

“Why do you all think you know what's best for me! Its my choice!”

 

Lacia was done. She pulled away from Faye and shoved Haluk out of the way. She quickly ran up the steps into the courtyard then the market before she slid into her Javelin. She heard them hollar for her to stop but she just kept going.

  
  
  


She landed on a cliff in the shallow water. The waterfall misting down on her javelin cooling her thrusters and her self. She was angry. Owen was back and thought he could help her when it just made things worse. 

 

She heard a splash of water behind her and felt that familiar presence of the Monitor reaching to her mind. She forced him out and kept her back to him. 

 

“Your upset about something. What is it?”

 

“I want to be left alone.” 

 

“I'm not going away freelancer. You might as well speak.”

 

Lacia just remain silent, arms crossed, head tilted down in thought.

 

“I can feel your friends, there trying to find you. Your angry at them.” 

 

“No im angry at everyone. How can people think they know what's best for me! My friends want me to kill you, but I don't, I never wanted to! I wanted to show you the error of your ways, get you to learn, to stop because if you didnt you could of died!”

 

The monitor stepped closer and placed a hand on her should but she shook it off angrily before walking around. 

 

“I dealt with so many people making choices for me because apparently I can't. I mean how do I know if your using me. How do I know what needs to be done to help people. I shouldn't because i've suffered from the first visit to the Heart and because i’ve been affected by the relics! Im lucky because I can still fly a javelin instead of being some sort of experiment because of the effect of the relics!” 

 

There was the sound of two javelins flying and they landed heavy in the water. Of course it was Owen and Haluk. She could hear Faye telling the two that she was being blocked out. 

 

“Lacia, please.” 

 

“Come back to the fort. We can talk about this.” 

 

“No im done!” 

 

Owen quickly charged at her trying to tackle her but she dodge him. Haluk was able to get her but she shoved him off. She was about to get up and fly when arms wrapped around from behind her. 

 

“Your not going anywhere, Lacia.” 

 

Of course the Monitor was interviewing. She wasn't going to stop. She slammed her elbows in to his ribs before blasting her back jet. He let go immediately and she turned and hovered in the air. 

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

She activated her target tracker aiming at the three before she initiated the launch. 

 

“Get down!”

 

Haluk yelled out and the three dodge to find cover. And when the smoke cleared she was gone. 


	5. Run Away (Part 2)

She doesn't know how far she went or where but all she knew was that she was getting away from Fort Taris. It was stupid, running from something that made her this upset but she didn't know what else to do. Haluk was questioning her judgement, Owen was there, and Faye didn't want her seeing the monitor to be true. 

 

_ You should return home, back to your friends freelancer. _

 

He was still somehow able to get in her head. 

 

_ I'm not going to stop till your back, safe. _

 

Your never safe as a freelancer, its chapter one of the freelancer hand book. 

 

_ I will find you and bring you back _

 

Try it and if you do, I’ll just keep running. 

 

She felt his presence lessen but it didn't reassure her. She was constantly on the move and it was taking a toll on both her and her javelin. 

 

When she finally landed and in a safe spot it was always waiting and watching. She fell asleep a few time but jolted awake at the sound of any movement. 

 

She felt his presence again and he made a projection of himself. He looked upset, but she didn't care. 

 

“You really think I'm going to let you leave.” 

 

She was about to get up and leave again before he stopped her.

 

“Lacia, please.” 

 

If she wasn't so tired she would of made a joke about him begging. She just sat still waiting for him to speak.

 

“Your friends are worried for you. They don't care about me being alive. They want you back.” 

 

“They only worry because I might hurt myself.”

 

“And you are. Look at you, you act like a freelancer any other time but now. This is not you.” 

 

She was about to reply when she heard movement. 

 

“Lacia you need to leave, now!” 

 

“Who is it?”

 

“The dominion. They been able to track you from you blocking out your friend.” 

 

She turn and ran. She still felt the monitor and she let him in.

 

“How many?”

 

_ Multiple. Large number of Valkyries and four Furries. _

 

“That's not alot.”

 

_ Thouse are the ones you need to worry about most. _

 

She could hear them behind her. She was approaching a water fall and quickly launched her thruster to fly into the waterfall and up.

 

_ I already notified your friends _

 

“If Owen is with I swear-”

 

_ Your in no position to make threats. _

 

She couldn't come up with a remark but it wasn't that important anyway. She was more worried about the enemies behind her. 

 

“How far out?”

 

_ Other side of the rock wall. Fly under, one of them mentioned explosives. _

 

“There gonna crush them in, ok.”

 

She blasted her jets harder. She got close to the tunnel before her jets overheated. 

 

“Shit going down.”

 

_ Keep going I'll get you. _

 

She slowly kept descending down before she finaly made it through the tunnel. She was caught by the monitor and they slowed down before she crash into the ground. She turned in time just to see part of the wall explode and fall to crush the enemies flying through. 

 

The smoke cleared but some had made it out. Haluk and Owen quickly bashed some down as Lacia fired at them with her Wirlwind. The monitor used some elemental abilities and the few that made it where no more. 

 

Lacia dropped her rifle and almost fell herself if it wasn't for the monitor keeping her up. Owen and Haluk landed beside the two. 

 

“Dont ever do that again.”

 

Haluk sounded tired himself but relived. Owen moved to help Lacia but the monitor moved her closer.

 

“Fine. Let's just. . . Get back to the fort.” 

 

Both Haluk and Owen gave the monitor a look but he simply picked up Lacia. They all flew back to the fort. 

 

She doesnt remember much of the trip back except for Owen and Haluk expressing their concern but the monitor was near her for most of the time.

 

They wound up in her room with her resting on her bed with Faye beside her. Owen was on the edge of her bed and Haluk was on the other side of the bed with the monitor in a corner. 

 

“Lacia-”

 

She cut off Haluk.

 

“No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of ran but I didn't know what else to do.” 

 

“Just please dont do it again.”

 

She gave a nod and Owen got up and faced the monitor.

 

“This wouldnt of happen if you left her alone.”

 

“Owen! Just leave it alone.”

 

“No! If he just left you alone none of this would of happened.”

 

“Should watch your tongue, after all-”

 

The monitor crouched lower getting into Owen's face. 

 

“You did betray her.”

 

“And you tried to kill her!”

 

“Enough! Owen I dont want a word from you! If it wasn't for the monitor I would be captured or dead by now. Both of you knock it off.” 

 

She really just wanted to sleep for a week but with Owen being a protective nuisance and the monitor having none of his shit it was hard. Faye was thankfully being the mediator again.

 

“Owen, Haluk, why dont you to go asses the damage to her Javelin. You monitor stay here.” 

 

Owen and Haluk walked out with Faye but she came back a bit later bring water and some food. Before stepping back in to room she saw the monitor leaning over Lacia and rubbing her head. She stepped in and he quickly stopped

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Lacia raised up into a sitting position and took the water. Faye had sat back down on her bed and waited for her to finish.

 

“If you will continue to see each other at least let me know. I get worried when I'm cut off.” 

 

“Yes that's fine, that's reasonable.”

 

Faye turned to the monitor. 

 

“And you. If you hurt her in anyway I will personally get a javelin and pay you back my self.”

 

He nodded to the cypher and she turned back to Lacia.

 

“I'm going to check on Owen and Haluk. Make sure they're not going to bother you. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“I will, thank you Faye.”

 

Faye gave her a smile before turning and walking out. Lacia released a sigh. 

 

“They care about you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Is that so bad?”

 

“I just-I want them to trust my choices. For a while I had others making decision for me. I want to be able to see you. And not just to make sure your with the dominion.”

 

He sat on her bed and leaned his head on hers.

 

“I can make them leave you alone.”

 

“No, as much as I dont like Owen, I know he is trying to show he is sorry, and Haluk and Faye. We were in the Heart together, they're basically the only family I have left.” 

 

He hummed before guiding Lacia back down. 

 

“Rest, I'll be here when you wake.” 

 

And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems rushed sorry. I hate filling my writings.


	6. Mind Tricks (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did make a part 2, heavy smut ensuse.

She is pissed. She knew she had the anger, it's from her mom, but she was able to keep seals on it. Now with the monitor pushing all her buttons thouse seals just pop open.

 

She pissed and horny and nothing is satisfying. She even thought about getting a gut from the bar a few times but it just left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

Great he was ruining other men to.

 

So she went and showered and was about to get dress when she walked out of the bathroom and saw him again.

 

If it was someone else she would of thrown a knife at them but when the man that you failed to kill and kinda started getting a crush on watches you sleep, fight, just anything day to day you think differently.

 

“Impeccable timing as always freelancer.”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“That or you peeked into my head to see what I was doing.”

 

He gave that stupid low chuckle.

 

“Oh I have, I left you unsatisfied and frustrated, and now your in joy that I'm here, that you don't have to hunt me down just to get your satisfaction.”

 

Hell he wasn't wrong. Might as well cross over a line. No going back.

 

“Your right. I want my satisfaction.”

 

So she sat on her bed and beckoned him.

 

“Come satisfy me.”

 

And she gave him a smirk.

 

He stalked slowly to her before crouching down. He slowly moved a hand up her side to the towel and pulled it away letting it fall around her hips. His head leaned into her neck and inhaled.

 

His hands continued to roam her body before one settled on her breast and the other on her thigh, his thumb close to her core. She sighed and leaned into him. Even though his hands were rough it felt good getting the playful massage.

 

She jolted in surprise slightly, feeling something wet against her neck. She didn't know he still had a mouth. It never moved when he taunted her in the Heart but he spoke in her head. She felt him pull her from her thought back to this. The hand on her thigh rubbed slowly up and down as his other hand played with her breast before he moved it to her hip and pulled her forward.

 

Her legs spread automatically and he took the chance. A thumb grazing over her cilt then to her folds before going back up. She moaned slightly at the feeling. He continued his slow actions his thumb coming close to slipping in before he pulled it back away.

 

_Enjoying yourself freelancer?_

 

She could hear the smirk in his voice but all It did was drive her on. She nodded.

 

_Use your words freelancer. I wanna hear just how I am affecting you._

 

“Yeah, it feels good.”

 

_Good, cause we are just getting started._

 

The Monitor lifted her up before moving her farther up the bed. The sight was nice. His body over hers. He brought a hand up to her mouth.

 

_Lick it._

 

Hell his voice is hot and in her head, even better. She let the finger into her mouth and sucked on it while he licked her neck and chest.

 

She bit down on his finger lightly getting a reaction out of him. He bit her neck giving her the same treatment, and she gasped. He took that chance pulling his hand away from her mouth and moved it down to her core. He slowly circled a finger around before slowly sliding it in.

 

She grabbed onto his shoulders fingers curling slightly from the pleasant feeling as his finger slid slowly in and out while his thumb played with her nub.

 

_That's it, relax. I will make you very satisfied._

 

He slowly pushed another finger in causing her to moan. She breathed heavily trying to get her breath.

 

“You better-aahh-or I'll make yo-oohh-regret it.”

 

_Your in no position to make threats_

 

“No but I'm in a really good position. Be better if you were closer.”

 

_Will you handle it is the question._

 

She looked down and her breath hitched. He was rather large but since his whole form changed from the Anthem she wouldnt image why this part changed as well.

 

And damn did she want it.

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

He chuckled

 

_Enthusiastic are we._

 

“Yeah, com'on. I want you, now.”

 

He chuckled again and pulled his fingers out. He rubbed him self slowly while watching Lacia huffed in anticipation and fustration.

 

“Stop teasing.”

 

_I quiet enjoy what I am seeing, I rather not._

 

She quickly licked her own hand before grabbing a hold of his base and sliding up fast. He gave a rumble at the sudden movement. She leaned up to him smirking.

 

_Look who's teasing now._

 

“Want me to stop?”

 

She wasn't going to but she wanted to see his reaction. He growled.

 

_You'll regret it._

 

She squeezed the base. Slowly sliding up.

 

“Your in no position to make threats.”

 

So she wanted to play that game. She wasn't the only one left waiting unsatisfied, but she needed to be out of her javelin and somewhere safe where they wont be interrupted.

 

He pulled her hand away before grabbing a hold of her hips and positing her. She licked her lips a gleam in her eyes as she readied her self. He grabbed a hold of him self and rubbed the tip against her before slowly sliding in.

 

She moaned as her fingers curled into his shoulders and her legs squeezed his hips closer to her. He ducked his head down licking and nipping her neck while she adjusted. She moved her hips a little bit and he slowly pulled back before going back in. They went slow for a bit just feeling each other as the mental connection increased it.

 

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her grunting.

 

“Oh Fuck!”

 

They slowly picked up speed as she thrusted as much as she could to meet him. His hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She was moaning more now at the feeling. She bit his neck as she tried to muffle her moans. He moved a hand to her hair and tugged getting her to let go.

 

_Let me hear you_

 

So she did. She moaned as his name fell from her lips as he continued his pace. It started to falter before they both organized. They fell back on the bed, his large body over hers as they caught their breath. She felt him kiss along her neck again as he pulled out. She whined at the loss but her legs had started to hurt.

 

He lifted her back up and carried her to the bathroom to clean the both of them after their activity.


	7. Bad Dream

She had a bad dream, a really bad dream. She woke up gasping for breath. She could still see it. Her parents studying a relic then it activating. She was pushed back by a wave of energy but her parents where to close and sucked in. Out came the horrible creatures that they produce.

 

It was always the same dream. It was always the same scenario that haunted her. She never got over their deaths.

 

She curled up the sobs coming out on their own as her body shook. She didnt move when she felt arms around her. She was squeezing her self and the arms around her pulled them off before placing them around the other body. The Monitor was trying to help calm her but she didnt want to budge.

 

_ Come here let me help you _

 

She still didn't move.

 

_ Lacia please _

 

He moved closer to her before she twisted and latched onto him. She was still crying but he could hold her now. He curled his arms around her as he laid them down, pulling a blanket to drape over them.

 

_ Let it out, I have you _

 

She stopped crying after a while but she didnt make an effort to move. He nuzzled her head.

 

_ Do you want to talk _

 

Does she, he deserves to know but they got work tomorrow. She didnt want to stay up all night crying. It's been over 20 years. She sighed

 

“It. . . Was about my mom and dad. I saw them die to a relic and I've been affect by it and relics ever since. They studied the relics but this one actived suddenly, I was blasted back by a energy but they got sucked in.”

 

She sucked in a breath feeling tears ready to spill again.

 

“Creatures came out in place of them and I would of died as well. Some freelancers where on patrol when they saw it happen. They put them down and silent the relic. I've been stuck with it ever since.”

 

_ I am sorry, is that why you tried to stop me _

 

She nodded. Her voice cracked.

 

“Yeah, to many people suffered from the relics I just dont want others to have my experience.”

 

The monitor squeezed her just a little as he nuzzled her head more.

 

_ You did good, rest now, I have you. _

 

She nodded still clinging to him as she slowly let sleep over take her.


	8. Captured and Trapped (p1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but this has like 2 or 3 parts

This mission was a disaster from the start. She had been tipped about a relic the dominion had found and where studying. Apparently it activated and now was causing problems. So she had looked for it and that took most of the day. Turns out it was in a cave, a very deep cave.

 

“Lacia you need to turn around, it's to dangerous to go alone.” 

 

“It's also dangerous to leave it activated. I can't wait Faye, it needs to be dealt with.”

 

“I'm surprised the Monitor is not with you.”

 

“Had his own shit to deal with. Beside I've silenced relics before, and If this activated that means little to no dominion left.”

 

“Just update even if we get cut off.”

 

“Always do, see you on the other side.”

 

And here she was cornered with a fuckton of dominion and no relic. Nice fucking trap. She jumped her small barrier and launched into the air before auto locking onto multiple enemies and fired her rockets. 

 

She felt something hit her in the chest but it didnt hurt. She looked down and saw some small rod attached to it. She heard humming and looked around seeing a circle of larger rods. 

 

“Oh shit.”

 

She jumped, blasting her jet but as soon as she did the rods turned blue and locked her in a small stasis field. 

 

“Finally I have you.”

 

Lacia wanted to turn and see who was behind her but she couldn't. The voice was a woman but it didn't sound familiar. 

 

“Be nice who think they got me.”

 

“Doesn't matter, it's not you I want, I want him.”

 

“Gonna have to be more specific than that.”

 

“I want the Monitor. He was able to tap into the Anthem of Creation while my father died when he tried it. I want to know how he did it. However you, you are different. relics react differently around you. I plan to find that out as well.”

 

Lacia sucked in a breath, this was very very bad.

 

“Well maybe it's cause I have to silence them since fools like you try to use them.”

 

“I am no fool, I have studied the relics since a very young age and I plan to do what my father couldn't. Gather everything, we are leaving, and you freelancer are coming with.” 

 

She felt a shock go through her and it went dark.


	9. Captured and Trapped (p2)

He didn't expect to be this late. He approached the launch area when he saw Faye out there.

 

“What happened to her?”

 

She sounded angry as he landed. 

 

“To who Cypher?”

 

She walked closer to him pointing a finger. 

 

“Dont play games with me! What happened to Lacia?” 

 

Now he was worried. She's a capable freelancer.

 

“What do you mean? Where is she?”

 

Faye stepped back a bit.

 

“You don't know?”

 

“Speak Cypher! What happened?”

 

“I don't know! She went into a cave because we had reports of a relic and dominion, she never made it out.” 

 

“Where?”

 

“Great Falls Canyon, near the Eddian Tree. Haluk is gearing up.”

 

He quickly turned and flew off to find Lacia. He was about to enter the cave when he heard something land near him. He turned and raised his hand ready to blast who ever it was.

 

“Ay easy easy! I'm here to look to.” 

 

He lowered his arm and turned, walking in. Haluk followed after. The cave went from small and narrow to a wide open area. 

 

Haluk had moved to look on one side as the monitor went to another. 

 

“Well, looks like she was in a fight. Lotta casings right here as well as residue from her rockets.” 

 

“She wasn't cut from her cypher either, she was blocked.”

 

Haluk got up and looked at him.

 

“Well yeah, were in a cave.”

 

“Not just that.”

 

The monitor pulled something off a wall and crushed it. He could hear Faye screaming into the communication to answer back.

 

“Ay yi yi, Faye calm down! Lacia was blocked, we found a device that did it. . .wait hang on.”

 

Haluk had moved and crouched again before poking at the ground. 

 

“There are holes around here. It looks like It makes a circle.” 

 

“A stasis field.”

 

The monitor spoke. 

 

“What?”

 

“Only one group of dominion had stasis fields.”

 

Haluk walked up to him.

 

“Who has her?”

 

“The daughter of Doctor Harken.”

 

* * *

 

They met somewhere private to discuss what they should do to get Lacia back. Owen was called in as well but the monitor didn't like it. 

 

“Alright.”

 

Faye started as she laid down a map

 

“Here is what we got.”

 

* * *

 

She woke up slowly but it was weird. It looked like her old room. She slid out of her bed and opened the door. The hallway was the same. 

 

Did she have a really weird dream. 

 

She walked down the hall and steps before she found her way into the kitchen. There her mother was at the stove cooking bacon and pancakes while her dad was at the table going over notes. 

 

“Mom?”

 

What the hell was happening?

 

“Morning sweety, did you sleep ok?”

 

“Uh yeah, I think, what-what are we doing today.”

 

She sat down at the table and held her arms. Something isn't right.

 

“Well your father and I were informed about a relic so we are going to check it out. Go head and get dressed.”

 

It was a blurry after that and then she was in the forest. Mom was close to the relic and was looking at it while dad was setting up equipment. She had sat on a dead log and looked around. 

 

Is this-

 

The relic activated and she was knocked down. She scrambled back up looking over the log as her parents were slowly being sucked in. 

 

“Lacia! Run!”

 

“Mom! Dad!”

 

A wave of energy flashed over and she was knocked down again. She looked back up the relic was still activate but buzzing now, not flashing energy. Then two beast came out. 

 

She screamed and they ran to her.

 

She jolted but didn't get far. She was chained down to a pole, locked in a cage. She heard a yell of frustration and looked left then a bang on the cage and ducked down.

 

“What is so special about you! The relics react differently because mommy and daddy died?! Impossible!” 

 

The lady walked away and sighed in frustration. 

 

“Set her up for another round, something more recent.”

 

She was shocked again and the last thing on her mind was

 

Where are you Monitor?

  
  


It was her room, the one in Fort Taris. She felt a weight behind her and something around her waist. She looked down and it was the monitors arms around her. She sighed.

 

He nuzzled the back of her neck. 

 

_ You ok _

 

“Yeah, my brain just needed to wake up.”

 

He gave a hum as he pulled her closer. She sighed. 

 

“I'm gotta get up. Faye said we got a lot to do today.”

 

_ Surely 5 minutes more wont hurt _

 

She really just wanted to stay in bed the whole day. Well maybe not in bed but she didn't want to do any work today. 

 

“It sho-

 

There was a loud knock on the door. 

 

“Lacia you better be getting dress! We got a lot to do today!”

 

The monitor gave a chuckle as Lacia groaned. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

_ Don't be we will have plenty of time later _

 

His arms moved to let her get up and she gave him a quick kiss on his head before getting dressed.

  
  


She was jolted back out of the memory but instead of being confused she was pissed. 

 

“Oh ho ho ho, how interesting! You and the Monitor! This is just delicious news!”

 

“I swear if you get in my head again-”

 

“You'll what, tell me how I am foolish, sleep with me!”

 

“I was gonna say kill you.” 

 

She laughed again.

 

“Oh freelancer, as the monitor says, your in no position to make threats, however you are in a perfect position for bait.”

 

Lacia'a face turned to disbelief before going back to anger.

 

“If you do anything I will kill you!” 

 

“Be sure to gag her for me boys, and get everything ready, we have a trap to spring.”


	10. Captured and Trapped (p3)

“Wait hang on, Lacia's signal just activated.”

 

They stopped flying and landed on a small cliff. 

 

“You think she escaped?” 

Owen asked while Faye worked.

 

“Not sure, I can get her signal but I can't connect to her. Monitor can you?”

 

He tried to as well but all he felt was fuzzy, like she was trying to but something was interfering. 

 

“No response either. Something is interfering.” 

 

“Doesn't matter, she has been out for 3 days now, we gotta find her.” 

 

Owen spoke and about blasted off again.

 

“Owen hold it. We will get her back but you gotta remain calm. Monitor, what should we expect if it's a trap?”

 

“I do not know, I can only guess is that they want information about the relics.”

 

“Then why not capture a arcanist then?”

 

“Because that's not the information they want.”

 

Haluk spoke with realization. Owen looked at him in confusion.

 

“They want you, because you tapped into the Anthem.”

 

“And they wanted Lacia because she affects relics somehow.”

 

“Hey, theories later you need to get to that signal and check if she is there.” 

 

They all blasted off going to the signal. 

 

* * *

 

She was trying really hard to get out of her bindings when she felt a slight presence of the monitor. 

 

She tried to reach back out but she couldn't get through. She looked up and spotted him. He landed and ran to her. He pulled the gag off and started to work on the binds.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“What?! No you need to go! They're trying to capture you.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“Then why are you here?! Go before she fi-

 

“Monitor!”

 

He stopped with the now lose binds but leaned into Lacia slightly. 

 

“Wait here.”

 

He rose to his feet. While Lacia made a noise of protest. 

 

“How nice of you to join us. Lacia has shared a lot with me. Including your little bed share. Cyphers are very useful in showing those that lack the ability what's buried in others heads.” 

 

“What is it you seek doctor. I'm sure we can negotiate.” 

 

He walked forward. Till lazer beams where pointed onto him. 

 

“Remain still Monitor, I don't trust you and your negotiations.” 

 

“Then shall you set the field? What do you want.”

 

The doctor walked to the stairs. 

 

“I simply want the ability to control the relics, so how did you control the anthem.” 

 

“I'll tell you everything, but not here, to many ways for people to find out how.” 

 

The doctor gave a nod and walked away. Multiple dominion members moved to surround the monitor before they walked after the lady. 

 

“I want everything monitor, and I mean everything.” 

 

She snapped her fingers and a dominion soldier walked out. 

 

“Ma'am?” 

 

“You my good Cypher will show me everything that made the monitor be able to control the Anthem” 

 

They nodded and turned to the monitor

 

“Relax sir, this won't hurt.”

 

He slowly let them slip into his mind but forced them to hear the Anthem. He hears it all the time, like a background noise so it now doesn't get him off guard but the other two. 

 

The cypher gasped and let go out of instinct while the doctor looked at him in awe. 

 

“You heard the Anthem! Cypher go back in! We need more!”

 

“Apologies doctor, but I can't let you do that.” 

 

There was a explosion out side as the monitor quickly took down the cypher. Dominion soldiers came running in and started to shoot at him while the doctor ran. He would of chased after her but he needed to make sure Lacia was ok.

 

He ran outside and saw Lacia in a knife fight with another dominion soldier while Owen and Haluk where blasting through enemies.

 

“This is what you get for capturing me, Motherfucker!” 

 

She had rammed into the guy as a last ditch effort plunging the knife deep within him. He quickly teleported near her and blocked bullets that had bounced off shields. 

 

“Having fun?”

 

He asked her with humor in his voice.

 

“Been a while since I've been in a fight without my javelin, speaking of which its behind two large turrets. They probably got it laying on the floor.”

 

He looked over and saw the two turrets shooting a Haluk who hid behind a wall as he took out the soldiers. They really need to find what's blocking communication.

 

“Stay close to me.” 

 

“Always will.”

 

They quickly moved up the ramps gunning down soldiers that tried to stop them before they took cover in a building. 

 

“Hell who'd a known?”

 

She stated pointing a thumb to the large glowing tower. She pointed her gun at it and littered it in bullets till the things start spitting out sparks.

 

“Yes I got everyone's signal! Everyone ok?”

 

Faye sounded really relieved.

 

“I'm ok but who cleared it? Where's Lacia?”

 

Owen asked while Haluk was heard laughing over the comms

 

“Lacia is with me, we found the communications blocker. We need the two turrets down, Lacia's javelin is behind them.”

 

“Ah hell if she doesn't have her javelin she is endanger.”

 

“Haluk I took out four guys with just a knife, I think I'm ok.”

 

There was a explosion.

 

“Well turret one down. Not on accident either.”

 

“Haluk what did you do?”

 

Lacia asked with a grin on her face, she was enjoying the fight and the dangers from her lack of a javelin right now. 

 

“I just used some of the dominion's own grenades that may have fallen there when I took some down.”

 

“Uh sorry to ruin the fun moment but I may be stuck with a turret trying to kill me through a wall.”

 

Both the Monitor and Lacia had ran up and where above the turret and Owen where. Haluk would occasionally fly near to get shots on it and then Owen would hop out before he had to go back into cover. It was taking to long though. 

 

Lacia had started blasting bullets at the turret while the monitor casted his abilities allowing it down in frost and shortening the circuits with electricity. The turret then started shooting everywhere trying to hit someone before it was destroyed. 

 

“Is that everything?”

 

Owen asked while the monitor carried Lacia down as the floated to her Javelin. 

 

“Yeah, except for the doctor, unless you dealt with her?”

 

The monitor shook his head.

 

“She ran while I was busy. She didn't get far though.” 

 

Lacia had got in her javelin and walked back to the group. 

 

“Well why don't we pay her a visit?” 

 

* * *

 

They found her hiding trying to get in contact with more soldiers so she could escape but with the tower destroyed she couldn't. She was sitting trying to stay hidden in a small cubby area. 

 

Lacia approached her and crouch down.

 

“Hello doctor.” 

 

“Is he with you? Is he? I want to hear it again! The anthem! Its beautiful! I deserve to hear it! Like my father deserve as well!”

 

The doctor scrambled out causing Lacia to get up and scramble back. Everyone but the monitor had their guns trained on her as she approached him and feel to her knees. 

 

“Please! Let me hear it! One more time! We-we can negotiate, you wanted to negotiate.”

 

“Sorry, but the time for negotiations has passed.” 

 

He started to walk going to Lacia.

 

“What?! No no no no! Please! I'll do anything!”

 

She turned to Lacia. 

 

“You! You'll make him right! You'll make him let me hear it again!”

 

Lacia simply lowered her weapon and nodded her head towards Haluk. He approached the fanatic woman and shoved the but of his rifle into her head, knocking her out.

 

“Go ahead, well wait for sentinels to get here and take care of this.” 

 

Haluk told her and the monitor. The two walked out of sight and flew off. 

 

They made it to the launch pad taking a moment. Lacia went to him hugging him as much as she could with her javelin causing some problems. She took a deep breath. 

 

_ Are you ok _

 

She nodded

 

“Yeah she just, she got in my head and opened up some memories I didn't want back, and she got into some private ones.” 

 

_ I am sorry this happened we should of been there sooner _

 

“Don't be, she was blocking communication. I'm just glad we made it out alright.” 


	11. Dirty Thoughts

She was in a good mood today. Had the day off to do whatever she pleased. She had went to the market and purchased the food and javelin upgrades she needed and checked up with everyone. Lucky Jak filled her in on how her fellow pilots where doing, Haluk and Faye where in a good mood and talking about the Radio shows and tried filling her in. 

 

What she really wanted was to be with the Monitor.

 

She was at home though while he gathered Intel on the dominions movement after the ordeal of her getting captured but its been a while. 

 

_ Not bored being at the Fort freelancer _

 

When he would just press into her mind she welcomed it and even found out how to reply back mentally.

 

_ No but it would better with you here, on top of me in bed _

 

She could hear the growl even if it wasn't projected mentally and she relished in it.

 

_ Your playing with fire freelancer _

 

_ You know I do, after all I did fight you at the heart. It was thrilling you know. I was enjoying it _

 

_ Lacia _

 

He said her name with a threatening tone but it didn't stop her just drove her on.

 

_ I'm waiting Monitor, for you to get me, take the time you want.  I'll be here waiting and thinking about you _

 

She pushed him out of her head before he could reply. She was going to enjoy when he got back. 

  
  


She had some music playing and was organizing her paperwork as she filled out what she needed to when he got back. 

 

There was a slight hum and then a thump from him teleporting in. She didn't turn to greet him, just letting him think she didn't hear him. 

 

His steps where quiet as he approached her before he crouched and placed a hand over her shoulder to grab at her chest while the other rested on her thigh. She was only wearing panties and a small crop top. She was grinning as his face went to the crook of her neck. 

 

_ I see you have been waiting, how rude of you to think of such filthy thoughts while I am working _

 

He began rubbing a breast is circles as his other hand rubbed her thigh. She leaned back tilting her head a little more to let him have more room.

 

“But you enjoyed them, I know you did.” 

 

All he did was nip at her neck in response before pulling away from her. She got up and turned to him and he kicked the chair away before backing her up into the desk. 

 

He yanked the panties down just enough for them to fall on their own as she pushed back the papers to the wall. He hefted her up and forced her legs open as he stood between them. 

 

_ You enjoy me dominating you dont you _

 

She leaned into him nipping at his neck as he rubbed his hand against her thigh and core.

 

_ And you enjoy me under you, after all at the Heart you did try to step on me _

 

He chuckled as she continued to give attention to his neck as her hands roamed over his body. 

 

_ Hmm damn pest _

 

_ Your pest Monitor, your damn pest _

 

He grabbed a hold of her butt and lifted her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved to the bedroom and sat on the bed with Lacia still in his lap. He pulled her head lightly getting her to pull away from his neck before he gave her a long rough kiss.

 

_ Mine _

 

They both thought to each other as they kissed. They broke away for breath and Lacia slowly started to grind on him as she pulled away her crop top. She could feel him slowly coming out of his sheath. He sat back slightly watching her as he laid a hand on her hip squeezing slightly. 

 

She grind down once more and felt him slide in as she did so. She curled in slightly at the pleasant feeling.

 

_ Now who is enjoying being the dominant one _

 

She looked up at him smirking as she slid out slowly and slammed back down. She gasped as he grunted. She continued the slow-fast assault as his hands played with her breast as the other went down to her nub. 

 

She slowly started picking up the pace and going faster till he grabbed her hips and slammed her down but kept her still. 

 

“Ah- what the hell?” 

 

She was so close, why did he stop. 

 

_ Not yet, you can cum when I say so _

 

Oh fuck was she in for it. She tried moving her hips but his grip was strong. He pulled her off and flipped her onto the bed. Her back was to him and he kneeled behind her. 

 

He moved a hand up her back to her neck where he pushed her down keeping her butt in the air. He aligned himself and pushed in. She tired moving back up but her kept her still. 

 

He thrusted in and out of her. A hand on her waist moving in tandem with his hips as his other hand kept her head down. She moved one of her hands to her nub to rub at it while he continued his assault. 

 

_ I don’t think so _

 

He pulled her arm away and then grabbed the other one and placed them behind her back. She gave a whine at the slight pressure from leaning on her face but it was gone from the change of position. 

 

His pace was fast and brutal again and she was getting louder as he continued till he slowed down again and almost stopped. 

 

“Monitor!”

 

She said his name in a mix of a growl and begging as she was slowly going away from that edge. He chuckled again and flipped her over onto her back after he released her arms. He switched their positions again laying himself down as he held her hips from going back down on him.

 

_ I think you earned it now _

 

She was all to revived at finally being able to get her satisfaction. His grip loosen and she quickly took a hold of him and slammed down. Her pace was just as brutal as his was but there was no stopping now. She leaned over him as she bounced. 

 

The orgasm hit her hard from being denied before but it was welcomed. She felt him follow after her and felt his seed spill into her. 

 

A part of her was glad that all freelancers where required to take the pill but she mostly didn't give a damn and enjoyed the afterglow before she would start feeling dirty. 

 

She quickly opened her eyes feeling the Monitor rub at her nub and he looked smug about it. 

 

_ Were not finished yet _

 

And damn was it going to be a long night.


	12. First I love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might seem kinda OOC but I dont have much to work with.

It was a slow day today. There were some contracts but not alot so Lacia just took the time to admire the view while Faye made sure everything was alright.

 

“So when are you going to tell him?”

 

Faye had asked her. Lacia made a face before speaking.

 

“Tell who what?”

 

She knew Faye rolled her eyes at the statement but the question truly caught her off guard.

 

“The Monitor. When are you going to tell him that you lo-”

 

“Please dont use that word.”

 

“Lacia please it's just superstition.”

 

Lacia started to pace a little.

 

“Is it though?! I told you and Haluk I love you guys and then we split”

 

“But we got back together and fixed everything.”

 

“I told Owen I love him and he betrayed me.”

 

“For his own personal gain, he might of payed the price for that already, plus he still is kinda around even if you dont like it.”

 

“Well I told my parents that and look where that ended. How do I know that if I tell him he wont leave or betray me somehow.”

 

“I'm sure he would of done it by now Lacia.”

 

Lacia slumped to the floor. God did it suck when Faye was in your head, ok sometimes it sucked.

 

“Have you asked if he felt the same?”

 

Lacia gave a short

 

“Yeah sure let me go up to him and be like ‘do you love me?’.”

 

Lacia slowly got up and was curious about the silence.

 

“Uh Faye? Did I lose connection?”

 

“Sorry, no you didnt, someone just had to speak to me.”

 

“Oh well is everything ok? If you need to you can leave, I'm heading back to the fort now.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes Faye I'm sure, you dont need to worry about me.”

 

“Ok just let me know when you get here.”

 

“I will Faye, now please go see what's got you busy.”

 

Faye disconnected and Lacia just took the time to fly in peace.

 

Faye could feel him in her mind and he was probably in Lacia's as well but she probably got use to it now, they seem to talk to each other through their connection now.

 

_Monitor we need to talk_

 

She tried to speak to him but it has never been a thing she could do well, to much on her mind to just focus on speaking in her head.

 

_Find somewhere private I will be there_

 

Faye heard him and went to the perfect spot.

 

* * *

 

It was a old abandoned garden that has long overgrown with life but it was quiet. It was a perfect place for her to think as well as talk with out others knowing.

 

She heard the hum and the thud of him teleporting. She took a deep breath.

 

“I dont know how much you know of Lacia but she is. . . selective in using some words. If you try to speak to her about one of said words she can be a bit hard to work with.”

 

The Monitor simply put up a hand to stop her.

 

“I listen to the conversation you two had and from the memories she showed me as well as the talks we have, I know she is scared.”

 

“More scared than going into the Heart of Rage for sure. Just promise me, if she tells you, you wont hurt her like we have. Haluk and I may have healed that scar but her parents as well as Owen dont help. Promise me you wont be like them.”

 

“I promise, you where her Cypher when she started, you saw how she changed. If you are coming to me with this, I will heed your words.”

 

“Thank you Monitor. You should get back to her, she told me she made it back.”

 

He nodded.   


* * *

 

 

Talking with Faye brought out some feelings she really didnt want to deal with. Think about Owen and his betrayal left a bitter taste in her mouth while her parents made her stomach churn.

 

She does love the Monitor but she feels like that if she doesnt say it, if he leaves or betrays her it wont hurt as much. However her heart just hurt not saying it to him when they are together.

 

She hated the emotion at times like this. It made her feel vulnerable and weak when she sould be strengthened and happy by it.

 

She sighed and stepped into her small apartment. She's glad things started looking up for the freelancers and she was able to finaly afford a nice aparment. The one she had with Owen left her angry from the happy memories of them trying to make it better with what little they had.

 

She still had a few of his things. A book or two when he was studying to be a pilot, a necklace he stole when they first met each other. She still even had a few clothes incase he came back and needed a place to stay.

 

She shook the thought, he probably would never come back in the fort and stay, if he did it definatly wasn't in the same building as her but letting go of a person who she loved as a brother was hard.

 

She was on the couch when she came from her thoughts hearing the Monitor teleport in. She turned to him.

 

“Hey.”

 

God her voice cracked from the turmoil of feelings she had buried but now they were resurfacing.

 

The Monitor seemed still for a moment before he went to the couch and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face into her neck.

 

“I heard what you and Faye talked about. She gave me advice and I want to show you that I wont leave or betray you Lacia.”

 

She took a shuddering breath with tears in her eyes. Her arms only gripped harder around his neck as they held each other.

 

“Your scared because of the past. In the Heart of arage you said you wanted to make new memories, good memories, where you win. Make them Lacia, with me.”

 

She started to cry but it was like a weight was lifting off her shoulders. She lifted her head up, pulling back and spoke.

 

“Your right. I need to. Monitor-”

 

Deep breath.

 

“I love you.”

 

He leaned his head on her.

 

“I love you to.”


	13. OTP NSFW A-Z questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a A-Z of OTP NSFW questions.

**A = Aftercare:**

The Monitor takes care of them once their are done with their romp.

  
**B = Body part:**

Lacia enjoys messages on her breast both playful or relaxing ones so that's her favorite body part. She likes the shoulders and up on the Monitor. For him he likes her legs, especially the thighs and close to the butt. Ror himself, his whole body. He likes how he looks.

  
**C = Cum:**

Lacia is picky. She really only likes it when it's in her lower region. The monitor doesn't really care all that much

  
**D = Dirty Secret:**

She definatly did not masterbate to the thought of the monitor before they got together, nope. The monitor also definitely did not speak into her head and find that secret and thought about her as well.

  
**E = Experience:**

She knows enough, she is not a rookie sentinel bunking with bunch of nice looking people. He definitely knows alot but you learn stuff when you get in people's head.

  
**F = Favourite Position:**

For her if she is domming it's Cowgirl, if she is subbing its missionary. For him its downward dog if he is domming and cowgirl if he is subbing

  
**G = Goofy:**

It's based on the mood but mostly playful or serious

  
**H = Hair:**

Lacia tries her best at being well groomed but being a freelancer can cause you to get a little behind on hair care.

  
**I = Intimacy:**

Lacia likes her partner close, very close and it's slow and caring. Pouring the emotions in to the action. The monitor likes sharing his mind with his partner and he will do it alot. Hearing them back on his head is even better.

  
**J = Jack Off:**

Lacia does get off to the height and size difference as well as the demeanor and voice of the Monitor. She images him dominating and speaking to her as she pleasures herself. He seen the way she fights and found fascination in it. He images her either winning or losing a fight that turns into a sexual fight. 

  
**K = Kink:**

Size difference definitely for Lacia, and she may now get off to denial (but secretly), she also likes to give her dom control. Monitor likes scratches from his partner as well as vocal tone. He likes to do orgasm denial/edging in his partner multiple times before letting them finally cum.

  
**L = Location:**

They really only done it in Lacia's apartment but if it's safe they would definitely do it out in the forest of Bastion.

  
**M = Motivation:**

Lacia loves dirty talking, especially if she will have to wait for their activity. Monitor likes when she is just in the mood then and there and is ready for fun.

  
**N = NO** :

Lacia is picky like stated so she really doesn't care for or like Oral or Anal. Definitely not foot fetish either. They both dont like Pet or Child play. The monitor doesn't really like all his control taken away. He doesn't care for being bound either.

  
**O = Oral:**

Only Oral they do is licking or biting each others neck but with Laxia bot like giving BJ's or receiving kicks their they don't really do it.

  
**P = Pace:**

Depends on mood commonly slow during love for the first few before it gets fast and rough. Mostly fast and rough

  
**Q = Quickie:**

Morning quickies are welcomed if there's a busy day, it's just a bit that shows what they will be doing that night.

  
**R = Risk:**

Lacia may have let the information of Owen stopping by slip her mind she was thrilled to hear his knocking stop as he was caught off guard by the two. Lacia definitely would like to go to one of the more active and non law abiding bars that got some nice sex booths.

  
**S = Stamina:**

Monitor can last a long time and keep going after alot. Lacia has so far gotten to 10. 

  
**T = Toy:**

She does have a pretty nice sized toy for when she is stuck alone but the monitor found it one day and used it on her. He doesn't really have any but wouldn't care if they used them.

  
**U = Unfair:**

They both tease going back and forth before one of them, most lily Lacia, falls first.

  
**V = Volume:**

Lacia moans and speaks his name when she is close. Before that she might whine or pant. Monitor does grunt and groan. Only in intimate moments does he speak her name. He like dirty talking through it about her during sex.

  
**W = Wild Card:**

Lacia definitely did shove her and down her pants after a fight she had with the monitor before the heart of rage, and the monitor definitely saw it and enjoyed himself. Thankful he locked it away from Faye.

  
**X = X-Ray:**

Lacia isn't much, average who takes care of herself. Monitor is sheathed from his body change but damn is it ridged.   
  


**Y = Yearning:**

Sex drive varies, Lacia could be to tired from mission to actively want any while another time they could go at it alot.   
  


**Z = ZZZ:**

Since they after care after most of their romps it's not a quick sleep. They also cuddle, they both like it, and sometimes talk to each other sometimes it's just hearing the other breath.


	14. Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What one shot fic doesnt have a soulmate au

Everyone had Soulmate Mark's. They all looked different from each other. Some had designs, somewhere dates or locations, somewhere names. Some people even had multiple marks.

 

She had one to. It was a name, plain and simple. She didn't really care for the mark, some soulmates never got into a relationship, he parents never did. They both had different ones but they loved each other but still became friends with their mate. 

 

It helped that it was on her side under her arm. She didn't have to see it to be reminded that her mate is out there. Being a freelancer was dangerous and she didn't want her mate to find her incase she dies in a mission. 

 

She wanted the mark gone when she found her mate. 

 

It was him, the Monitor. Her mark had tingles when she was close to him but it just made her angry. Where the gods who left playing tricks on her? 

 

The mark hurt when they fought. She could feel the mark shifting like it was changing till she saw his new form. Then she could feel it hurt when she shot at him. 

 

She felt the wind get knocked out of her when the strider fell on him but she had to stop the anthem. 

 

Then it was numb. By the time they got home it was late and Lacia didn't really want to look at her mark. 

  
  


She saw it a few days later. It was a deep blue now no longer the black showing she finally found him. She felt angry at the mark like it was mocking her and she cried. It's one thing to never meet your mate, it's another to attempt to end them for the safety of other people. 

 

She saw him days later and felt relieved. He was actually alive. He still looked like the form he took when he touched the Anthem but he was shorter now. 

 

The mark was humming as they fought. It was more of a wrestle of just testing the waters. He had pinned her down and she tried to twist away but the Interceptor didn't have the strength of a Ranger nor Colossus. 

 

Then he was speaking in her mind. She wanted to get out of the Javelin and fight in a different way now. It's been rumored that the Marks would push the sexual desire to complete the bond but out in the open, no to dangerous. 

 

So she went back to the fort, quickly got out of her suit and ran to her room when she saw him in their. He pushed her to the wall and shoved a hand down her pants and rubbed her folds. She yanked her shirt off and he immediately went for her neck and bit at it as she grabbed his shoulders. 

 

He ripped her pants off as well as her panties and her noise of protest got caught in her throat as she felt him rub his tip against her. 

 

He grabbed her ass and lifted her up before sinking into her as her legs wrapped around his waist. 

 

He fucked her hard against the wall making her cum twice before they scrambled to the bedroom

 

She rode him before they switched positions and he was diving down into her. Their hands had slid to the others mark. Hers was on her side his was on the back of his neck. 

 

When he connected to her mentally the bond just doubled and they both came again that night.

 

That had taken a moment, breathing, just feeling each other, the way a muscle moves here, the strength of a thigh there. 

 

Then it was a makeout section before it got hot and they were back to grinding against each other. 

 

It was well into the night before the bond finally settled and just hummed to the beats of each other's hearts. 

  
  


Even though the monitor was a skilled Cypher, Faye had a way of finding things out. She could tell there was a difference with Lacia even she didn't show it, she just new, felt it. So Faye pulled her to the side and talked to her in private where Lacia spoke about her mark for the first time to someone other than her parents. 

 

Faye was a little surprised at the fact her friend was bonded to the Monitor but she understood the bond, she was bonded to Haluk after all. So she gave her some advice and warned her to be careful and if she needed anything Faye would be there. 

  
  


Owen was next to find out. 

 

Lacia was just relaxing near the waterfalls as she read about bonds in her Javelin's HUD when he showed up. He knew something was different and kept pushing even though it just made her angry. He asked about her bond when she got tongue tied and stuttered. 

 

He only pushed harder and she was starting to feel the Monitor slid into her head and push into the bond. She hadn't figured out how to reply back mentally without whispering and Owen heard the nickname she gave the monitor when she was stuck with people. 

 

He freaked out when he pieced it together and yelled at her. They started fighting then, him in the Javelin of Dawn and her in her Storm and she was losing the battle. She felt the bond tingle and then Owen was yanked off her. The monitor had gotten to her location to stop the fight and protect his mate. 

 

Owen really did freak out then and charged at him to attack. Lacia tried to freeze them both to stop them from killing each other but her Seals were broken and nothing came out. 

 

She felt Faye slid into her mind and her freaking out trying to stop the two and then Haluk was there. Pulling off Owen and forcing his Javelin into stasis before going off. He ranted as Lacia was seated beside the Monitor and he looked over her at the damaged. 

 

Haluk had then calmed down, most likely from Faye before huffing in irritation. Haluk released Owen and the two went back to the fort grumbling. The monitor teleported her to the outer launch wall before he teleported again into her room. She flew the short distance to the Forge and climbed out incing in pain from her right arm getting alot of the seals crushed. 

 

Zoe looked to her in concern but she waved her off. Lacia limped back to her aparment and gratefully let the Monitor carry her to the bed before he stripped her down. She would deal with the others tomorrow.

 

And she did. Faye was a big support as she kept Haluk In check and gave Owen the occasional back hand smack to his shoulder when he made a smart comment. 

 

Owen had gotten in the Monitor's face and almost hit him before Lacia grabbed him, shoved him to his knees and hissed out that he wasn't going to lay a finger on him. Owen nodded in fear and that when Faye stepped back in. She explained that it was to late to change or sperate them, they sealed their bond. 

 

Owen was the first to leave but Lacia didnt give a damn. Haluk slowly came to terms but threatened the monitor that he will hurt him if her hurt Lacia. The monitor gave him the same treatment which Haluk took with a grin, he liked that answer. Faye and Haluk left next and Faye promised that she would speak to Owen and get him to realize but told her to take it easy, she was still sore from her fight with Owen.


	15. Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can change forms

The Monitor was out again and Lacia had another day off so she took to cleaning the apartment. So far the bedroom had been taken care of all of her clothes where in the basket ready for a wash and she had just finished cleaning the dishes. 

 

She felt hands, unknown hands, slid around her and someone against her back. The person was about to speak but she quickly reacted. Shoving a elbow into their side and stomping on their foot. 

 

The person backed away grunting in pain and she turned. She was about to jump on them and force them down before they threw a hand up.

 

_ Easy it’s me _

 

She stopped gave them a distrusting look before realization hit.

 

“Monitor?!”

 

She quickly got down and helped him up as his breathing returned to normal. 

 

“Your lucky I had just put the knives away! What the hell!” 

 

He had tan skin with deep brown eyes. His hair was short and brown as well and he had some stubble on his chin. He was still built and still taller than her. 

 

_ Found out I could. . . Change back not to long ago, wanted to surprise you _

 

“Yeah you surprised me, you ok?”

 

She rubbed the side she hit gently. He grabbed her hand. 

 

_ I’m fine _

 

He looked into the kitchen before back at her. He titled his head to it as he spoke

 

_ You done _

 

She gave him a look but nodded

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

He simply grinned before he pushed her down on the couch and kissed her roughly. She made a surprised sound at first before kissing him back.

 

* * *

 

Faye saw them near the forge talking to Zoe. She saw Lacia standing close to him brushing her hand against his as she spoke to Zoe. She didn’t know who the person was but they just felt familiar. So she approached them. 

 

“I’ll come up with something but it will be tricky. Storms are lightweight, if I can’t get the Ranger armor on it I’ll try the Interceptors.” 

 

Zoe turned and left then to go work on whatever Lacia and her friend requested. The two turned and stopped at the sight of Faye, Lacia had a big smile on her face. 

 

“Hey Faye, what you doing?” 

 

They were holding hands now but the male was sort of behind Lacia, that stance was similar. 

 

“Checking up on you, haven’t seen you this happy in a while. Who’s your friend?”

 

She was pretty sure Lacia would start rolling on the balls of her feet with how happy she was. Lacia turned grinning at her friend before back to Faye.

 

“Oh you know him, After all he was at the Heart of Rage and been with me ever since.” 

 

Faye looked at the man in surprise and he just smirk. She whispered under her breath. 

 

“Monitor?” 

 

He gave a tilt of his head. 

 

“Faye.”

 

She didn't really know what to say it was really surprising. 

 

“Hey Faye. You ok? I think you broke her Monti.”

 

She shook her head and raised her hands. 

 

“No, no I'm good it's just surprising, how. . .”

 

She trailed off. He spoke.

 

“Not to long ago, it's still a process to get use to. However its. . .draining, staying like this. I believe my permanent norm is the other one.”

 

Lacia turned to him sharply.

 

“I wish you told me it's draining. I don't want you to be in danger if you go back.”

 

“I'm fine Lacia.”

 

Lacia grumbled as Faye smirked.

 

“So how did it go when you found out.”

 

Lacia blushed in embarrassment.

 

“I may of. . . punched him.” 

 

“You punched him?”

 

She nodded and Monitor leaned down slightly.

 

“She also stomped on my foot.”

 

Faye gave a laugh which made Lacia blush harder. 

 

“Not funny Faye! He scared me, I didn't know it was him, thought someone was trying to rob me in my home.” 

 

“I'm sorry for laughing, it is funny though. Should I tell Haluk or let you to surprise him.”

 

Lacia waved a hand.

 

“He'll find out on his own, although I hope when Owen finds out he will calm down a bit.” 

 

Owen was still a sore subject even though he has been around the Fort a lot lately. Faye also seen a glimpse of Monitor squeezing her hand and she squeezed back. 

 

“Well I have to run some errands so I will let you two get back to it.” 

 

“Ok, take care Faye.”


	16. Songs of Relics and People

It was their first mission together. Mainly it was to see how the modified Storm reacted. Zoe had done wonders to it. She was able to get the Ranger Armor fit the Storm even though it caused the Storm to he slower and have less air time then a normal one. It wasn't the same as his old Javelin but it worked amazingly. 

 

Lacia whistled when she saw him come out in in. She had already painted it to be similar to his old Javelin color scheme and made his cloak herself. She was damn proud. 

 

_ Enjoying the view _

 

She nodded. Hell yeah she was, and she was ready to see how much damage it could do. 

 

“Well If your done sightseeing Lacia, perhaps we can get to work.”

 

Faye spoke and gave them the first mission. Eradicate some Scar camps. 

  
  


Things where going smoothly when a relic activated suddenly. It was kind of hidden and she had been slammed into it by one of the bigger stronger Scar that had the shield when she heard it hum and blast a wave. 

 

She was back at the relic where her parents died except for she was being sucked in but she could see her younger self scream. 

 

It got white then and she heard music and a little girl humming. The white turned into fort tarsis and then she saw the girl and chased after her. 

 

She couldn't catch her and when she turned a corner she was in the heart of rage but she was bigger. She saw herself firing at her large form but before the bullets hit she was back in the white. 

 

_ “I'm sorry, I tried to help them.” _

 

_ “Thank you for stopping him, he would of been lost.” _

 

_ “You won't come with, you shouldn't come with, your going back.” _

 

_ “Love you, your doing amazing sweetie. Your the best freelancer. We love you!” _   
  


“LACIA!”

 

She gasped. She was on her back laying on the ground with the monitor crouched over her. He looked relieved now and quickly scooped her into his arms. 

 

She could hear Faye but it was hard there was music playing. It was hard to think. She felt the Monitor pull away and talk to her but she couldn't hear him.

 

“Stop-stop the music it's too loud.”

 

He made a face and she thinks she saw him say stay here as he got up and quickly put the last few echoes back to the relic and the music finally quieted down. He was back with her again. 

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“I don't know. I saw a lot, but it wasn't me, I was seeing from someone else but I saw me. I still hear the music but it's not loud. Whos-who is the little girl over their?” 

 

She tried to point but she just felt heavy. The monitor turned and look. But looked back at Lacia in concern. 

 

“What little girl? I don't see her, what does she look like?” 

 

“She keeps changing but she is wearing Faye's outfit, there's oil on it I think.”

 

She heard Faye speak.

 

“Doesn't matter, Monitor you need to get her back here, her Neural Sensor is going haywire and can't read. She can't command her Javelin.” 

 

She felt the Monitor lift her up and them blast off. She leaned her head against his should just watching everything fly by them. 

 

As they got closer to the Fort the music started to change and get louder. She made a pained noise hearing different sounds mesh into one. 

 

“Lacia?”

 

“To many songs at once, loud.” 

 

She felt something in her mind and heard the Monitor take a breath. She started to hear one song and it was louder than the others.

 

“Focus on mine Lacia, You can do it.” 

 

She did, the other songs got really quiet and she just listen to the one that was near her. It had quieted now that the other ones where no longer loud. 

 

Getting out of her javelin was hard cause she had to focus on getting out but listen to the one song. It was slow and she almost lost it twice but she was out and they were going back to her apartment. 

  
  


Faye was already there and he was glad. He had linked into her mind and could hear everything. It made him lose some focus on his form but he was able to keep it. 

 

He changed into his other form groaning as he did so. Now he could focus on just a few things. 

 

Faye had aligned Lacia's Neural Sensor so they could read her brain waves that where slightly different. It was only when she lost focus on the Monitor’s song did they start going haywire.

 

“Lacia?”

 

She hummed keeping focus on the song but listen to the Monitor. 

 

“Can you show me what you saw in the relic?”

 

She was quiet for a bit before nodding. She felt him press her mind again and showed him.

 

* * *

 

 

He could see the little girl now. She looked concerned standing near the door looking at Lacia. 

 

“The engineer's daughter.” 

 

Faye looked between him and the door but she couldn't see her.

 

“You see her?” 

 

He nodded. The little girl looked at him and made a surprised face. 

 

_ “You see me again. She showed you. You want to help her.”  _

 

He couldn't speak or move. It was rough when he saw her when he connected to the Anthem but she left when he didn't turn against its song. The little girl looked back at Lacia.

 

_ “She mourns for her parents still. They're with me. Watching her from the Relics. Their proud of her.”  _

 

_ How do I help her _

 

The girl looked down. 

 

_ “You can't, just as you are stuck with your song and form she will be stuck hearing songs and whatever else takes place. She will learn her song in time and will no longer hear the others. She had tapped into the Anthem slightly when she stopped you. Now a relic has responded and finished what the Anthem couldn't.” _

 

Lacia started to move and rub at her head. When he looked back to the doorway the girl was gone. Faye went to the other side of Lacia. And petted her head in comfort.

 

“Love you to.”

 

Faye looked to the Monitor in concern. 

 

“She must be hearing her parents. She tapped into a Relic, like I done with the Anthem.”

 

“But it wasn't forced?”

 

“No but she tapped into the Anthem when shutting it off, when it cut off it was able to be finished by a different relic.”

 

“Is she ok at least?”

 

“She will be fine, but she will hear the songs of people and relics for a long time. If she learns just one she can block out the rest and not be overwhelmed.” 

 

* * *

 

It was a slow week. Lacia started to hear less and less songs and was able to pick up on her's and the Monitor's easily. She also found Haluk's and Faye's as well. The little girl started showing up less but was in her dreams sometimes trying to help her and she actually got to say goodbye to her parents before she stopped hearing them. 

 

She could do things again without having to just focus on it and not on a song. It was a little annoying but it was always changing. 

 

She was Jav grounded for a month though. The monitor could do jobs to keep the money going in and he did them when Faye and Lacia got onto him that she would be ok for the day while he was gone. 

 

Then she woke up one day and felt different. She quickly tapped the monitor waking him up while she slowly started to panic.

 

“Monitor wake up. Something is . . .wrong.”

 

She doesn't know what to call it. She was in her dream as the monitor after he had changed form and was fighting herself when she woke up looking similar to his form. 

 

_ Easy Lacia don't panic _

 

He was calm in her head as he looked over her. Her rubbed her arm just to see how it would be.

 

She breathed she could feel him rubbing her arm it was just slightly different against her new skin. He saw her dream and leaned his head against hers. 

 

_ Just breathe and think about your human form _

 

So she did, breathing to the beat of her song and having her form in her mind. She could feel the change but it was more uncomfortable instead of hurting like she thought might happen. 

 

_ Do you feel like your draining _

 

She shook her head no, it actual felt better being in this form then the other one.

 

“No I feel fine now. This is just crazy.” 

 

She gave a snort.

 

“Guess I'm you just not a Cypher and not wanting to control humanity.”

 

He gave a laugh.

 

* * *

 

She could control the form now and not wake up in it after having dreams. The songs were also more like background noise and much quieter that she didn't hear them that much unless she was focusing on them. 

 

She was able to go back into the field and the Relics did not act funny in her presence either so she was ok. The little girl stopped showing up as well. 

 

She thought about felling the Mathiases about it and see what they felt when the Manifold split them up but thought against it. 

 

* * *

 

_ Focus Lacia _

 

She shook her heading clearing her thoughts. They where out testing her new form, seeing what she could do. 

 

She felt stronger like this and the songs didnt sound as hard on her like this, like they went through a filter and cleaned up. However she got tired. 

 

_ Summon a weapon dotn think of one just let it form in your hand feel the weight of it and the texture _

 

She could feel it forming in her hand. It wasn't heavy and was smooth. She shook her arm a bit just testing the balance of it as she heard it crackle as it formed. 

 

She looked at it and it was a long staff with two sharp blades on both ends. She took it in both hands and snapped the rod in the middle and felt it morph. It curled in her grip and curved beside her arms as the blades stretched down. 

 

She looked back up at the Monitor and he seemed to nod in approval before he quickly stuck her. She threw her arms up defending herself from the quick attack. 

 

She looked between her fist and saw him he, looked like he was taunting her. She quickly charged back at him. They fought back and forth. His staff was able to keep her from getting behind him but her blades kept him moving. 

 

He shoulder charged her, making her fall to the ground and placed a foot on her chest as his staff aimed at her neck

 

_ Yield _

 

If she could, she would be grinning. She punched the back of his knee on the leg beside her and quickly rolled them over straddling his waist as her blade was close to his neck. 

 

“Do you yield?”

 

He grabbed her arms and forced the blades away and her grip on them slipped. She tried to get her grip on them and he took the chance flipping them again. He grabbed her hands and forced them above her head in one grip as he leaned over her. She struggled trying to be the winner but huffed in irritation when she couldnt move. 

 

“I yield.”

 

_ Good _

 

He nipped at her neck before releasing her hands and getting up. He grabbed her hand pulling her up as well and she leaned into him. 

 

_ Change back your getting tired _

 

She nodded and felt her self get smaller. She breathed and rolled her shoulders now that she was back into her normal human form. She walked over to her Javelin and crawled into it as the Monitor did the same. They flew together back to Fort Tarsis.


	17. Happy Birthday

It was her birthday. She woke up to the apartment clean with a few gift bags and flowers on the table. She read the little notes with them. Faye have gave her some flowers and fiction books, Haluk gave her javelin parts of course. Owen had sent flowers and a note, and The Monitor gave her flowers, a necklace, and some javelin parts with a note promising more for the night. 

 

She was hoping to take him to The Night Den. Sure The Bar was nice and quiet but The Den was where you could let loose get pleasantly drunk, dance, and they had private booths for patrons enjoy themself or each other. 

 

She wasn't sure how he would react but she was pretty sure that once they had a few drinks and got a booth it wouldn't matter. 

  
  


When he did get back he already knew where she wanted to go. He's been in her head and he could just pick up on even the small thoughts. They wasted no time getting there. 

 

She was a few rounds in already when she pulled him to the dance floor. No one seem to mind or cared when they bumped into others but they welcomed the two into the mass of bodies. So they got close to each other, grinding, as people danced against them as well. 

 

He pulled her away from the dance floor and she started to whine to he shoved her to a wall and kissed her. She grabbed a hold of him tightly before breaking away from the kiss and pulling him to one of the vacant booths. She pushed him down being much more dominating with the alcohol in her system and grinded her hips against him. 

 

He grabbed her butt pulling her close as he teleported them to her room and on her bed. She had paused and looked around before pulling her shirt of and tugged at his. 

 

He let her take it off and flipped them before pulling down her pants and then his. He leaned down onto her as he pushed a finger into her core. She was already so wet so he put another in. His other hand played with one breast as he sucked on the other hearing her moan out. 

 

He pulled away slightly pulling open the draw and grabbing at the bottle of lube and covered himself. 

 

He lined up at her entrance before slowly sliding in. They took it slow with long drawn out thrusts. Her legs had wrapped around his waist so he rubbed at one of them as he kissed at her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to lose his control of his human form and she could feel him grow in side her. 

 

His pace speed up now and he thrusted hard into her. She gave him a small mental image of a new position and he quickly moved. He pulled back just enough to move her legs to go over his shoulders and he leaned down going back in. 

 

Lacia moaned louder at the new position and clawed at the bed curling her back and toes. She came quickly and hard but he continued to thrust in and out but slow again. 

 

She moaned again slowly getting back to the edge before he moved her legs down and grabbed her waist lifting her into his lap. He continued his thrust then drawing her to her second orgasm and his to his first. 

 

They both fell of the edge and sat in each others arms kissing slowly and rubbing each other. 

 

She pulled off of him and he watched as her form grew and changed. He knew she would be grinning at him if she could. He let his own body change as well as he rubbed her body trying to find the soft tissue under the gaps of the hard plates. 

 

She sighed in pleasure at the rubs and just clinged to him as he worked. He was growing hard again and she could feel him against her. She shifted going down slow onto him and slowly bounced on him. 

 

They were slow this time enjoying each other. It was only close to their orgasm did they speed up slightly. They reached it again that night. Lacia lifted off and they laid down still holding each other.

 

“Happy Birthday, I love you.” 

 

Monitor spoke and Lacia curled around him more and hummed.

 

“Mm, love you to.”


	18. Gossip at the Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Neeson had disappeared from my game for like a solid week but showed back up yesterday. I really hate the guy and his voice.
> 
> It's also really short.

She was at the bar talking to one of the Bartenders when she heard Neeson's voice.

 

“Really wish I could kick that guy out.”

 

The bartender, Zack, spoke. Lacia looked back at the man.

 

“Why cant you?”

 

“He buys drinks and he isn't really destroying anything. He's just slow on his gossip. We already know everything when he talks to us or half of it is just stupid.”

 

Lacia took a swig of her drink already gaining a headache from hearing Neeson's voice just ramble on and on. Zack left having to attend to more people coming in.

 

Monitor was in the group who just walked in. He leaned into her giver her a quick kiss on the head before sitting beside her. She gave a small smile.

 

“Hey Monti.” 

 

“Freelancer.”

 

He spoke with humor. The two were able to talk for a good bit before Neeson had gotten loud in his gossip again. Lacia groaned holding her head. 

 

Monitor looked past her towards the gossiping man. 

 

“Lacia has a new boyfriend but no one knows who he is! You think she be with someone else like that Cypher, well he did betray her so theres that, but why not someone well known in the fort? Why this ‘Monti’ guy?”

 

The Monitor was about to get up when he felt Lacia grab his hand and shook her head no at him.

 

“He wont stop, just let him get it out so he will shut up.”

 

“I also heard that the guy is really mean, like he caused her to get kidnapped that one time Oh he also cause her to be grounded from freelancing!”

 

A few random patrons yelled at him

 

“Dude shut up!”

 

“She was captured by the dominion, maybe cause she ended the guy who was leading them.”

 

“Yeah and I heard she got overwhelmed by scar and was knocked to the relic causing it to go off.”

 

“Yeah you could be right but that still doesnt tell us who her guy is.”

 

“Why are you so obsessive of this, so what she got a boyfriend. Who cares?”

 

“She would be onto me! I've been playing my moves on her she just doesnt know it! I invite her to lunch but with her being a freelancer its hard.”

 

“Dude I'm sure she is not going to lunch with you because she doesnt like you. Do you really want to date a person who could die tomorrow protecting us.”

 

“Wel I mean yeah! If it meant I dated the freelancer who stopped the Heart of Rage.”

 

Lacia got fed up. 

 

“I'm getting sick a tired of listening to you ramble Neeson.”

 

She rose out of her seat and turned to him.

 

“Freelancer I-I”

 

“No! Dont speak! You have been gossiping for so long people are tired of it. Half of what you say is old or its just really fucking stupid, I have been avoid your lunches cause I know your trying to get to know me and be my friend so you can try to date me, well guess what, you cant.”

 

She took a deep breath

 

“If you have even a ounce of dignity you will stop with the gossip and find something more productive to do.”

 

She turned back finishing her drink in one gulp and pulled the Monitor's hand to leave. 


	19. Later in Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly AU ish  
> I haven't thought about the pairing this far.

Weddings aren't entirely common for freelancers to do. At most there would be a little party for family and friends but there was never no big shopping spree for dresses and suits, cake, venue, and everything else. 

 

She still remembers finding out. They were going to go on a patrol together. She got to her Javelin and a hand was up and closed like it was holding something and she held her hand under it and gave it the signal. 

 

A ring attached to a chain fell into her palm and she released a breath and she turned quickly to The Monitor. 

 

_ Will you marry me _

 

She nodded and jumping into his arms crying as she clinged to him. She stopped crying and he took the ring and placed it around her neck. 

 

They had gotten the ring finger of their javelins painted when they got back and went to their apartment to celebrate. 

 

They didn't have a big celebration. They had gotten married the freelancer way. They had their vows on the launch area before blasting off and doing a dance in the sky. Following that they dived into the deep water doing a circle around each other before coming back out and landing. They hugged and rested their heads against each other as Lacia laughed and the Monitor just grinned. 

 

* * *

 

She started to panic. She was late, her period was late, so she took a test and then two and then three. She had taken her pill like normal but she was pregnant. She was scared. They never talked about having a kid. Would she or the child be ok? How would the monitor feel about it? 

 

He made it home after a contract when he saw her standing holding her stomach with one arm and fear in her eyes. He quickly connected his bond to her and he saw everything. 

 

He rushed at her and she squeaked when he pulled her into his arms and laughed. They spun a bit and Lacia started to laugh and cry. 

 

They were going to be parents.

 

* * *

 

She was getting too sore to even do wall patrols. Even the massages the monitor gave her started to hurt. She was tired as well and hungry. 

 

She did start to hear the song. It was patches though like it was still growing but it sounded like a mix of her's and Monitor's. 

 

The Monitor was a big support. He could just tell mentally a change and he would be on it or would let her know.

 

* * *

 

Her water broke and Monitor wasted no time getting her to the hospital. He tried to get in the room with her but they kept him out. Faye and Haluk arrived not to long after and had to keep him from barging through the doors 

 

It was 5 long hours. He finally was able to walk in when he saw her and two bundles. She looked up smiling. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

 

“Hey Monti, look who we got.” 

 

She moved just enough and he pulled at the blankets on their heads slightly. He gave a slight tearful laugh. It was a little girl and boy, twins but not identical. Their eyes opened to him as they squirmed slightly. The girl had bright golden brown eyes taking after him while the boy had a deep green like Lacia. 

 

“What should we name them?

 

He asked as he held a finger out and they both grabbed onto him.

 

“I was think Ana and Jaylen.”

 

“Ana and Jaylen, perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Jaylen turned out to be a Cypher. He told them how he dreamed of a little girl in what Faye wore with oil on it and she told him to wake up. 

 

Faye and the Monitor had worked with him teaching him how to be a Cypher while Ana enjoyed working with Matti, Sumner, and Eryl. 

 

The two became trouble makers real soon. They often moved the three Mathiasais notes to see them bicker before going and hanging out with, and crawled all over, Sentinel Casin who thankfully didn't mind and actually enjoyed playing with the two. They also helped out Nora and the mini farm while also getting ideas from Sayra. 

 

“Hey mom?” 

 

Ana asked.

 

“Yeah sweetie?”

 

Lacia asked while she was cooking dinner. There was a short pause and she new Jaylen seen or heard something that was confusing to him and so Ana took to helping him speak.

 

“Jaylen says that he. . . Sees someone in a different form, no? Wait two forms, he thinks you and dad might know.”

 

Lacia paused and hummed.

 

“Well what do they look like.”

 

“Mm well they are tall with metal spots. One of them has these like yellow eyes. Oh the other one is smaller but looks close to the other, they also have sharp elbows?”

 

Ana seemed confused by the description Jaylen told her in her head. Lacia finished what she was making and turned the stove off. She turned to the kids and rubbed her neck thinking. Jaylen spoke up.

 

“Is it bad mom? Is that why you don't want to tell us?”

 

Lacia shook her head.

 

“It's not bad, I don't know how to tell you guys and you dad should be here for this to.”

 

“Well can dad show us when he gets back? I cant see images like he can yet.” 

 

Lacia nodded.

 

“Yeah I'll talk to him, now eat, your food is getting cold.”   
  


So she spoke to the Monitor and then to the kids.

 

“Your dad wasn't always a good man. He did something wrong and paid the price till I helped him. He did something to a relic that changed. We fought and I was able to stop him and the relic.” 

 

“How did dad change?”

 

Ana asked and Lacia took a breath thinking how to respond. 

 

“He didn't look human anymore, the relic changed his form just like how they change everything when they activate. However I found him later and. . .helped him.” 

 

“That's why there is a gap! Dad must of blocked it out to other Cyphers!” 

 

Jaylen squealed and Ana spoke up. 

 

“Who's the second one?”

 

Lacia gave a sheepish laugh.

 

“Well you guys now that we are freelancers and I was on a mission when a relic activated. It was hidden and I was ok for the most part but I could hear music, like Cypher do. Just not as much.”

 

She breathed and gave a pause if the kids had questions but they remained silent.

 

“Because you dad activated a relic I had to touch it to stop it which cause it to stop its process on me. The other relic finished it and I was given the form. I don't use it though its tiring being it.”

 

“Can we see it?!” 

 

The two squealed leaning forward in their seats. The monitor spoke into her head and she gave a slight nod. 

 

“As long as you guys dont scream and keep this a secret okay?”

 

The made a motion of zipping their lips and waited. The Monitor walked into the room slowly. He was slightly hunched to appear smaller but both parents were still worried about the reactions.

 

The kids gasped and grinned in excitement before bouncing up to their dad and crawling all over him as they looked at his new form. 

 

“This is so cool!”

 

“This is better than the Javelins!”

 

* * *

 

“Mom, I want to be a freelancer, and Jaylen wants to be my Cypher.”

 

They were teenagers now and studied how to be a lancer on their own. She looked at the kids and before turning away slightly to think.

 

“Is this about your old Cypher?”

 

Jaylen was always reading people just picking up anything and sometimes he would ask about it. 

 

“My old Cypher was Owen. He wanted to be a freelancer and I was glad he wanted to but he was rushing trying to be one. On a mission he was with me, we had to leave the javelins hidden and when things got bad he hoped into one.”

 

“He panicked, you had to go and save him, you were scared he was going to die.”

 

She nodded. 

 

“Yeah he says I was casting him aside and wasn't looking at his potential. He had potential but he screwed it up.”

 

She took a deep breath

 

“Just promise me you wont do what he did, no promise me you will be good people or that you will try to but you wont betray your friends even if it's for their safty.”

 

The both quickly nodded responding that they will.


	20. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A has fire powers, B has ice powers. Only B can calm A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates. I'm working on making a story that is not a fanfiction. Thank you for all the Kudos everyone!

Lacia was gifted with Fire when she turned 10. She learned to master it and keep it under control, to keep it calm and not raging. It was a dangerous gift, children her age were always monitored to ensure that they didn’t cause accidents if they had temper tantrums. She had to grow up early anyway after her parents died and she really didn’t feel her power while still growing, she was upset and depressed which left it choked. Only when she finally became a freelancer did the small candle of flame grow. 

  
  


She got angry. The scar where starting to be to much for her and the Monitor. Her javelin engulfed into flames as she roared. She flew high into the air before looking down and sending a barrage of rockets onto the enemies. Then she slammed down making a shockwave of fire. She quickly gunned down the few remaining and stood there breathing heavy waiting and watching for something to move, to attack.

 

He only seen her this mad one other time but she didn't have her javelin. He could see her thrusters where overheating from how much energy she is giving off. 

 

_ Lacia _

 

She twitched hearing him in her head but did not relax.

 

_ Relax _

 

She tried to slow her breathing and control her energy but it kept coming out. She felt his cold presence behind her back as he enveloped her from behind. 

 

She wanted to push him off to breath, to let her fire free. She had kept it in for so long that she felt as though she would burst, but fire was considered a dangerous gift, same with electricity, and they where to take a pill to lessen the power. She never took it, she didn't feel right when she did and she was afraid she would need it if something happened but it wouldn't respond. 

 

The cold had seeped into her back and was going into her shoulders and arms as well as her legs. She felt the cold relax her muscles and let her loosen her grip on her gun. She bowed her head as it crawled up her neck and her knee stopped hurting from her tense stance. Her gut started to feel cooler now and was just a warm tingling feeling as her head stopped being on fire.

 

_ That's it _

 

She released a deep breath letting the steam out of her mouth. Her back felt slightly wet from the closeness of the two energies. She gave a nod and the Monitor released her before going around and facing her. 

 

_ Let it out Lacia _

 

Her eyes must still be glowing with her fire. She closed them and took another breath letting more steam out. She opened them again and Monitor gave a nod


	21. Down with the Fallen (music prompt 1/8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find an album and make stories based off the songs. It can be their title or lyrics in the song. (Or somehthing similar)
> 
> Based of Starset uses 2 albums but with only 8 songs.
> 
> Tired eyes, barely open  
> Crippled by a promise broken   
> I have seen an empire falling  
> Hopeless, can you hear me calling?
> 
>  
> 
> Turn away from all that I know  
> Burning this bridge behind me  
> Light the way and I'll Follow  
> Where you go
> 
>  
> 
> Can you tell me what is real?  
> 'Cause I've lost my way again  
> Can you tell me how to feel?  
> 'Cause I don't feel anything  
> Now that I'm down here again  
> I'm down with the fallen again

Her breath came in ragged. She blinked trying to clear her vision as black spots dotted. She hurt all over, but he was in more pain. 

 

She probably would've been better if Owen didn't steal the Javelin of Dawn but they made due with the resources they had. 

 

Even if it made her wheeze as blood seeped out of her wounds.

 

She watched as the Strider collapsed and fell on his form before she got up as quick as she could as the suit distributed healing gel to slow the wounds. 

 

She assisted Faye in carrying Haluk as they neared the Cenotaph. It was still linked to the Anthem, the storm was still raging. 

 

Faye taped into the Anthem through the Cenotaph just like the Monitor did and Lacia was quick to get closer with the shields down. She gripped the Cenotaph and yanked hard. 

 

_ Freemark was beautiful then came the dominion turning the sky dark as smoke billowed from the fires and dust from collapsed walls flew through the air. Harken and the Monitor walking through the underground bunker to the relic, to the Anthem. Then just a tap of the Cenotaph and it was a blazing fire.  _

 

_ It was gone in a day, replaced by a ruined and scarred into the earth with metal of the old towering city buried into the ground.  _

  
  


They were back home just patrolling like normal. Then she seen Monitor, only glimpses of him. He was drawn to her and she back to him. 

 

More glimpses then they were in the same location. Scar had trapped them in a small cave. Together they cleared the force and made it out. 

 

Lacia turned away thinking before looking back to where the monitor was, a question on her lips but he was gone. 

 

She dreamed of him. The dreams were always different, most of them fighting but occasionally it would be something different, foreign, never experienced between the two of them. 

 

She liked those dreams, always made her waking up feeling better. Maybe he was communicating to her in her dreams? 

 

She was falling, they both where. They had seen each other again but this time dominion came and attacked. A rocket blasted them off the edge. 

 

She blinked her eyes open feeling the air rush past even in her Storm. She looked to her left and saw the Monitor fall as well but he was still unconscious. She forced her jets to him gripping him tightly as she forced them to slow down. 

 

They splashed through the water and she could feel it bubble in through the holes in her javelin. She forced her jets harder holding the Monitor still before jumping out of the water onto the small bank. 

 

She forced her mask open coughing out the water that made it in as the Monitor slowly roused. 

 

He stared at the long drop and then her. He grabbed her roughly and quickly and kissed her. 

 

She was taken aback at first but after such long mutual pining she welcomed it even kissing back harder then him.


	22. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person a is panting and moving in their sleep, it becomes evident that they are having a wet dream. What does A/B do?

He wasn’t a light sleeper but he wasn’t a heavy sleeper either so when he felt her, Lacia, move in her sleep and gasp he woke up. She was still in his grasp but the way she moved didn’t seem like it was a nightmare she sometimes had. 

 

Her hips moved and the way her thighs clenched together as well as her hands grabbing at the bed or his hand around her waist it was clear as to what she was dreaming. 

 

He rubbed her thighs with one hand as the other trailed under her nightshirt and up to her breast. He cupped one and rolled it in his hands and his first and middle finger pinched together on the nipple. She gave a quiet moan and her hips moved back slightly placing her butt at the perfect angle for him to be between her. 

 

The hand on her thigh moved to between her legs the side of his hand sliding against her slightly wet panties. Her rubbed slowly back and forth as her hips lightly thrusted and she panted. He could feel himself slowly get hard and slide out of his shealth. He pulled away then and moved her slightly as he pulled down her underwear and she whined at the loss of contact. 

 

He moved back behind her once the article of clothing was out of the way and pushed her shirt up and then grabbed her upper leg and moved to curl it behind his. Slowly he rubbed himself between her folds getting slick from her juicies that leaked out when she started to wake up. 

 

“Mon-Ah-Monitor.” 

 

She gasped seeing they way they where and from him rubbing against her. Slowly he then pushed inside her feeling her clamp down and moan at the pleasant stretch. He waited till she relaxed before starting a slow pace. 

 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

 

He asked with humor in his voice but with a slight morning tone from waking up not so long ago. She gasped and gripped the hand playing with her breast as the other went to grab the back of his head. 

 

“Yes-Oohhh-please-please don’t stop-ah!” 

 

He grinned at her even if she couldn’t see it and increased his speed. His hands moved the one on her breast sliding up to hold at her collarbone and throat but not hard as the other held her waist. 

 

He moved their hips roughly from the position but they way she arched and whine and panted for him showed she was in more pleasure than pain. 

 

"Tell me Lacia.-" rough thrust "what were you dreaming about."

 

She panted trying to get her thoughts together before speaking to him. 

 

“Us, I was bound-ah- I couldn’t move at all and you -shit- you where- you where-fuck!”

 

He chuckled at her small outburst from his movements before slowing down slightly, leaving her on that edge. She tried moving her hips but he was holding her still.

 

“Not yet, what did I do to you?” 

 

He could of looked into her head and see but hearing her lose her control from describing her dream while being fuck by him was better. 

 

“You where dominating me. Biting, scratching, marking everywhere that wasn’t touched by rope. You kept getting me close before stopping and it was torture. Ah- I woke up then with you against me.”

 

He hummed coming up with an idea for later as he slowly went back up in speed. Lacia arched against him and went back to being vocal as Monitor fucked her. Slowly they got to that edge and this time he didn’t stop. 

 

Lacia came with a quiet cry her nails digging into his head and hand as she clenched around him and came hard drawing his own release. Once the aftershocks subsided she moved her leg from behind him. 

 

“Mmm as comfortable as I am we should go wash up, we have work tomorrow well today seeing as it’s three in the morning.”

 

Lacia gave a small yawn as she moved getting off of the Monitor. The two moved getting up before Monitor quickly grabbed her and picked her up carrying her to the bathroom for a quick shower. 


End file.
